I Never Told You
by WastingTimeChasingYou
Summary: I miss everything about you, can't believe that I still love you. After all the things we've been through. Can't believe that I still want you, without you. Song-Fic


**A/N-**This is my first story. I would appreciate reviews; which are gladly taken. Please tell me what you think. I'm pretty imitated at how all of your guy's stories are amazing and mine is crap. : / Check out my profile too.

* * *

_I miss those blue eyes_

Sonny Monroe jolted up from her bed with a start. Squeezing her eyes together to try to get those deep blue eyes out of her imagination. Rubbing her hands to her eyes as if it did some magical voodoo; sadly, it didn't work well. Every time she saw his blue wonders; a lump formed in the back of her throat as tears started to mist over her brown orbs. Threatening to escape, and succeeding down her pale wiped her tears away, and laid back upon the pillows.

The poor girl just wanted to have a decent sleep.

No more asked.

_How you kiss me at night_

Chad took her cheeks into the palms of his hands and kissed her gently on her tender pink lips. He pulled away for a moment to star in to her tearful eyes. "Don't worry, it won't be long until I'm back, love." He let out a small smile; hoping it would lighten up the darkened mood. A tear slid down from her cheek.

"Awh, Sonshine, please don't cry." He wiped it off with his thumb.

"What if you fall in love with someone while you're there?" Her voice quaked in utter unsureness.

"Your the only one I will ever be in love with." Their lips touched together again but she still wasn't relieved that he wouldn't find someone new. It's happened to couples before. What makes them different? What tells her that they won't be one of those couples.

Exactly.

He pulled away slowly, "Goodnight." and walked away to his car.

Leaving her at the curb to only watch him disappear into the fading night ahead.

_I miss the way we sleep_

Sonny twisted uncomfortably in their bed. Chad scooted next to her and wrapping his arm around her side; making it physically impossible to be comfortable. She groaned up at the sunrise transparent through the window. It wouldn't be long until he was gone. Away in London filming for a romantic comedy.

"What's wrong?" His breath lingered on her neck.

"Nothing, just thinking." There was no use in lying to him; it would be utterly pointless. She shifted to look at him, which wasn't very successful because of his muscled arms.

"Of."

"_You."_ She whispered quietly. He unwrapped his arms from her to let her see him. Moving his hand so he could rest his head on it. She turned to him; a smile on her face. As if her smiles were contagious, he smile with her. "I love you." He stated boldly. Her heart froze as she couldn't find the guts to say it back. She felt so stupid with her mouth open a gap and their smiles vanished.

Chad got up from the bed and went to the bathroom with a hurt stricken face. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_Like there's no sunrise, Like the taste of your smile_

She starred at the sun rising above the translucent clouds. The mixes of pink and purple blending together in a triumph. She sighed as she rested her head on her hand. Her beloved boyfriend would be leaving tomorrow and she left him heartbroken. She couldn't help but feel guilty that she crushed him. A mascara filled tear rolled down her cheek. It was unbelievable.

'Today was a fairytale, you were a prince and I was the damsel in distress' Taylor Swift's newest song played.

Sonny took her shoe and through it at the radio. The electronic falling down onto the wooden floor and crushing into pieces. "Shut up Taylor Swift." She said bitterly and continued watching the sunrise. Enjoying the way how it related to Chad's smile. Her own tugging at her lips.

_But I never told you, what I could have said_

The girl got up from the porch and ran out of the apartment. Their apartment. She had the to get to the airport before he was up in the air and leaving her for a coupe of months. She got into her old truck and revved it to life. Pulling out into the street and making her way towards her destination. She turned onto the highway; which was a bad idea because it was jam packed with cars next to eachothers butts.

"Come on!" Sonny shouted, banging on the wheel. Making the car beep and earning a few to herself. "Dammit."

_I miss everything about you_

About an half and hour of waiting, she finally reached L.A.X- Los Angeles Airport. She rushed through the automatic doors and ran to the security center. Dropping her phone into the box and walked through the metal detector. She scadatalled to area eleven; which would be deporting in about fifteen minutes.

"Oh my gosh, it's Sonny Monroe!" A fangirl shrilled in shock.

Sonny started to run and turned into another hallway.

She saw the number eleven sign above and hurried to the entrance. "Miss, you can't enter." One of the woman at the door said softly, blocking the doorway.

"But my boyfriend is in their." She pushed through the two and sprinted down towards the plane; the two following behind her. She entered first class and scanned throughout the rows. But before she could find him a pair of arms lached onto her. "Let me go!" She whined, squiggling in their arms.

_Can't believe that I still want you_

Chad looked at his phone, no sign of any new messages. He slumped down in his chair and looked up; not believing what he saw. There was his girlfriend, wiggling, in a pair of arms. He got to his feet, "Wait, she's with me." He said softly, The flight attendants drop Sonny and she walked up to him.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his pale blue eyes looked into hers.

"Because I wanted to tell you something before you left." She breathed in relief.

"_What_ Sonny, _what?"_ He questioned, ever-so-darkly and it scared her a bit.

"I-I love you too."

With that she connected her lips with his.

* * *

**A/N-** Please tell me what you think. :)

~Chey


End file.
